


Maybe my purpose is you

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, pov!Alex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Alex è un cacciatore così come tutti i membri della famiglia Iodice e da quando ha raggiunto la maggiore età viaggia con i suoi fratelli portando avanti gli affari di famiglia ("Saving people, hunting things. The family business", in parole povere), ma qualcosa dentro di lui non va, qualcosa gli dice che forse non è la strada giusta o magari che la sta vivendo nella maniera sbagliata.Questo è l'inizio della storia che porterà Alex a capire cosa vuole dalla sua vita e cosa significa per lui il termine "felicità".





	1. CAPITOLO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Per favore leggete prima di iniziare! In questa ff sono presenti riferimenti espliciti ad una RELAZIONE FISICA (e non) tra 4 membri dello stesso sesso, non c'è nessuna descrizione dettagliata dell'atto sessuale ma in ogni caso è parte integrante della trama. Per questo, se non vi piace vi prego di non proseguire oltre. Grazie!

Alessio Iodice se ne stava seduto sulla veranda del motel, dove avevano alloggiato la notte precedente, a bere un caffé guardando il cielo chiaro quando capì di non poter sopportare più una situazione del genere. Nonostante la porta fosse chiusa, così come le finestre, dalla stanza giungevano le voci e i gemiti dei ragazzi che viaggiavano con lui e proprio quando Nando urlò qualcosa, che Alex decise di non voler capire, la sua pazienza giunse al limite. Viaggiare con i suoi 3 fratelli più grandi e il loro... non sapeva neanche come definirlo, non faceva per lui. Non appena avesse potuto avrebbe fatto i bagagli, avrebbe preso la macchina e se ne sarebbe andato il più lontano possibile. Non che stare con i suoi fratelli non gli piacesse ma ogni tanto si sentiva di troppo e alcuni loro discorsi gli facevano venire i brividi, anche in momenti come quello in cui ci stava solo ripensando.

Gli Iodice erano una famiglia di cacciatori da generazioni, erano molto conosciuti in Italia e nei paesi vicini dove saltuariamente venivano chiamati per svolgere lavori più o meno difficili. Il padre e la madre si erano trasferiti in un paesino vicino Napoli, dopo aver deciso di lasciare ai figli la carriera da cacciatori e darsi ad una vita più tranquilla. Erano una famiglia unita, andavano tutti d'accordo e amavano passare le feste insieme. Non importava quanto distanti fossero da casa avrebbero trovato sempre il modo per vedersi durante le feste, era una regola di famiglia.

Alex, perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto che i rumori erano terminati e che ad uno ad uno i suoi fratelli stavano uscendo dalla stanza. Avevano i volti stanchi e soddisfatti di chi ha passato delle ore particolarmente piacevoli. "Disgustoso".

«Fratellino, sei rimasto qui per tutto questo tempo? Pensavamo fossi andato a farti un giro in città» chiese Pasquale, il più grande, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia accanto a lui.

«Non avevo le chiavi della macchina» rispose infastidito.

«Potevi bussare, ti avremmo aperto senza problemi» intervenne Nando, il più piccolo senza contare Alessio, sorridendo e sedendosi sulla ringhiera della veranda. Alex fece una smorfia di disgusto in risposta. «Non avresti visto nulla di che, non preoccuparti. Solamente Ciro in perizoma inginoc...» continuò Nando, che amava infastidirlo.

«Ehi ehi, va bene, basta così!» sbottò alzandosi.

«Viaggiamo da sei mesi insieme, ancora non ti sei abituato Alè?» chiese retorico Ciro, il secondo fratello.

«Abituato a cosa? Ah intendi forse al fatto che i miei tre fratelli maggiori sono troppo pigri per trovarsi un ragazzo ciascuno e quindi si scopano lo stesso che, guarda caso, è anche un mio amico? No, Ciro. Ancora non mi abituo» aveva gesticolato parecchio. Gesticolava sempre tanto quando era agitato, e parlare delle abitudini sessuali dei suoi fratelli lo agitava.

«Vedi che se sei invidioso puoi unirti anche tu» intervenne un ragazzo bassino, con il viso tondo gli occhi chiari e i capelli biondi scompigliati, appena varcata la porta. Scherzava, fortunatamente. O almeno sperava.

«Grazie dell'offerta Leo, rifiuto e vado avanti» rispose acido. «Che poi, perché dovete scopare di mattina? Perdiamo ogni volta metà giornata» continuò infastidito andando in stanza e uscendone con le chiavi di entrambe le macchine in mano.

«Perché la notte qualcuno si addormenta in stanza non appena ci mette piede» rispose Pasquale alzandosi e prendendo un mazzo di chiavi.

«E il tuo russare non è per nulla sexy» aggiunse Nando, superandolo e dirigendosi verso la macchina chiara.

«Non che Nando non avesse proposto di fare sesso comunque» finì Ciro.

Alessio rabbrividì come se all'improvviso qualcuno lo avesse chiuso in una cella frigorifera, facendo sghignazzare il terzo dei tre fratelli. «Dovresti ringraziare Leo» continuò poi «È lui che ci riporta sulla retta via quando ci vengono in mente idee sconvenienti»

Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo, girò sui tacchi e si mise in macchina. Non aveva intenzione di ascoltare una parola di più. Molto probabilmente avrebbe viaggiato da solo. "Sia mai che si stacchino da Leo per più di cinque minuti"

Pasquale e la sua delicatezza elefantiaca lo riportarono alla realtà piombando in macchina e stupendolo.

«E tu? Non viaggi con Leo?»

«Non volevo lasciarti da solo» rispose allacciandosi la cintura.

«Non hai paura che possano fermarsi e fare qualcosa senza di te?» il tono era palesemente ironico e la domanda inconfondibilmente retorica, ma Pasquale rispose ugualmente.

«Ho fatto promettere loro di non fare nulla» disse l'altro con un sorriso che lo inquietò.

Pasquale, essendo molto più grande di Alessio, gli aveva fatto da secondo padre. Era il più responsabile e anche il più protettivo.

Mise in moto la macchina e partirono seguendo la strada verso la città. Ai lati della carreggiata li inseguiva un filare di alberi appartenenti ad un boschetto, il cielo sopra di loro era limpido e Alessio sospirò calmandosi.

«Hai mai pensato che forse viaggiare con noi non fa per te?» la voce di Pasquale era calma e tranquilla, avrebbe chiesto un caffè con lo stesso tono probabilmente.

Si voltò, lo guardò negli occhi per cercare di capire cosa passasse nella sua mente ma non scorse nulla, solo curiosità, forse.

«Ogni tanto ci penso» ammise «Perché?»

«Ho notato che sei spesso insofferente, è come se non ti sentissi stimolato»

Alessio alzò un sopracciglio. «Rischio la vita più o meno 10 volte al mese, sono stimolato eccome»

L'altro alzò le mani. «Touché» sorrise «Ma sai cosa intendo».

Sentiva lo sguardo del fratello puntato addosso. Odiava quando Pasquale faceva così, sembrava conoscerlo molto meglio di quanto non si conoscesse lui stesso ed indovinava sempre cosa c'era che non andasse. Spesso prima che lui stesso potesse accorgersene. Decise di non rispondere, tanto sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il discorsone in ogni caso.

«Senti, è vero che il nostro lavoro lascia poco spazio al divertimento personale e che la maggior parte delle volte riuscire a salvarsi la pelle è l'unica cosa che conta, ma non esiste solo questo. Non puoi semplicemente sopravvivere. So che siamo stati cresciuti conoscendo solo questa vita, ma forse potresti provare qualcosa di diverso»

La testa di Alessio scattò improvvisamente nella direzione di Pasquale, puntando gli occhi piccoli in quelli dell'altro.

«Che stai dicendo? Qualcosa di diverso? E cosa? A me piace il mio lavoro, se non avessi voluto farlo, dopo il liceo, sarei andato all'università. Papà ci ha dato la possibilità di scegliere. Cacciare è l'unica cosa che so fare»

«Solo perché non hai provato altro non vuol dire che sai fare solo questo, ma...» Pasquale aveva messo enfasi sul "ma" per evitare che Alessio ripartisse con i suoi sproloqui. «se questo è davvero ciò che ti piace fare almeno trova uno scopo, una situazione che ti stimoli. Qualcosa che ti smuova dentro e che vada al di là del semplice alzarsi la mattina, cacciare mostri, tornare a dormire e ricominciare tutto da capo»

«È quello che fai anche tu» rispose scocciato.

«Ma io ho uno scopo»

Alessio si ritrovò di nuovo ad alzare il sopracciglio. "Giuro che se lo scopo comprende lui e Leo in un letto lo butto fuori dalla macchina"

Pasquale prese il suo silenzio come un invito a continuare. «Proteggere tutti voi»

Ok. Era semplice da indovinare e nemmeno così originale ma Alessio non se l'aspettava, quindi non trovò nulla di intelligente da dire.

«Quando papà ha lasciato il lavoro mi ha chiesto di proteggervi, perché lui non avrebbe potuto più farlo. Ovviamente era un compito che mi ero assegnato già da solo, ma sentirlo dire da lui mi ha dato una spinta in più. Ho trovato qualcosa per cui impegnarmi. Proteggere la famiglia e le persone che amo è un po' la mia missione»

«E non pensi che potrebbe essere lo stesso per me? Magari anche io voglio proteggere le persone che amo»

«Ci credi davvero a quello che dici?»

Alessio lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, pensò seriamente di rispondere che sì, proteggere lui e gli altri fratelli era ciò che lo faceva alzare la mattina, ma era una bugia e Pasquale lo sapeva. Non che non volesse bene ai suoi fratelli o a Leo, sia ben chiaro. Ma non era ciò che lo faceva alzare la mattina dal letto. A volte si sentiva uno stronzo per questo. Sbuffò.

«Forse hai ragione tu, oppure è possibile che alcune persone siano nate per sopravvivere e basta. Dove sta scritto che è una cosa brutta?» non era ancora pronto a dargliela vinta del tutto.

«Nessuno ha detto che sia una cosa brutta, ma non ti rende felice»

Decise di non rispondere, non sapeva che dire, non era mai stato bravo con le parole e con l'esprimere i propri sentimenti. Il fratello anche decise di lasciar cadere il discorso e per il resto del tragitto Alessio ripensò alle sue parole. Possibile che quell'insofferenza che sentiva dentro era la semplice mancanza di uno scopo? E se così fosse, dove poteva trovarlo uno scopo? Se non si sentiva vivo nemmeno cacciando mostri e demoni vari cosa diamine avrebbe potuto farlo sentire così?

Quando arrivarono in città Leo, Nando e Ciro avevano già preso posto in un bar per fare colazione e avere qualche informazione in più sul lavoro che dovevano affrontare. Non appena lui e Pasquale si sedettero al tavolo Leo posizionò al centro il giornale locale, dove in prima pagina c'era la notizia di una sparizione. La quarta a quanto diceva il titolo.

«Nel giro di due mesi ci sono state quattro sparizioni, nessuno dei corpi è stato ritrovato e le vittime sono tutte giovani ed in buona salute. O almeno lo erano prima di essere state rapite» iniziò Leo.

«Beh non è molto su cui basarsi. Altre informazioni, avvenimenti strani che non sono stati riportati sul giornale?» chiese Alessio prendendo i fogli dalle mani dell'altro e dandogli una letta veloce.

«Ci penso io» Nando si alzò e si diresse al bancone del bar. Era sempre lui che riusciva ad avere le informazioni dagli abitanti del luogo, a quanto pare inspirava simpatia, come aveva detto una volta Leo. «Le persone sono portate a dirgli ciò che vuole senza che se ne rendano conto» gli aveva detto il biondo «sarà per il sorriso, o per gli occhi rassicuranti, non te lo so dire bene neanche io. È un talento di Nando» aveva concluso. Un talento. A volte si chiedeva quale fosse il suo, altre volte se ne avesse davvero uno. Tutti i suoi fratelli sembravano avere qualcosa che riuscivano a fare meglio degli altri. Lui invece era sempre stato quello che se la cavava in tutto ma non eccelleva in nulla. Magari neanche ce l'aveva un talento, magari il suo talento era quello di saper fare tutto in maniera mediocre. Il solo pensiero gli fece sentire un fastidio allo stomaco che lo riportò alla realtà.

Nando era ancora al bancone a parlare con la barista che rideva e sembrava flirtare con lui. Ciro e Pasquale parlavano di casi simili a quello attuale e dell'eventualità che non fosse un caso di loro competenza. Leo sembrava seguirli, annuiva, qualche volta diceva qualche parola ma la maggior parte del tempo la sua attenzione era rivolta al bancone e a Nando. Lo guardava con la coda dell'occhio girandosi di tanto in tanto con delle scuse. Alex pensò che sembrava quasi geloso, ma decise di concentrarsi subito su altro. La vita sentimentale dei suoi fratelli non era affar suo.

Tentò di concentrarsi sul discorso che portavano avanti gli altri due, cercavano di trovare una somiglianza tra le vittime, qualcosa che potesse dargli un minimo indizio, ma sembrava non esserci nulla. Le vittime avevano età differenti, vite differenti, fisionomie differenti. Ciro, che fino a quel momento era stato piegato sul tavolino proteso verso Pasquale, si lasciò cadere all'indietro appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia con un sospiro.

«Sembra non ci sia nulla, dobbiamo sapere di più. A che punto è Nando? Ha deciso di farsi raccontare tutta la storia della città?» chiese scocciato.

Leo scoccò un'occhiataccia al ragazzo al bancone che sembrava divertirsi molto a chiacchierare con la barista, dopo di che appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e il viso sulle mani. «Magari possiamo fare un giro alla stazione di polizia, vediamo se ci dicono qualcosa in più»

«Vediamo cosa ci dice Nando e decidiamo» propose Pasquale accennando con la testa al fratello minore che camminava verso di loro reggendo un vassoio con sopra 5 bicchieri di quello che sembrava succo di frutta.

«Finalmente» sbottò Alessio quando si sedette. «Per un attimo ho temuto volessi rimanere lì tutto il giorno»

Nando gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e lo ignorò per girarsi subito verso Leo ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra, ma lui non lo guardava. Il suo sorriso si affievolì impercettibilmente.

«Ho delle buone notizie» iniziò «Gina, la barista, ha detto che stasera ci sarà una festa e siamo tutti invitati» il sorriso era di nuovo quello aperto e raggiante di poco prima.

Alessio alzò entrambe le sopracciglia e guardò il fratello a bocca aperta, Ciro scosse la testa senza più speranze e Leo chiuse le dita a pugno continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso. Pasquale dovette prendere in mano la situazione. «Che ti ha detto riguardo le sparizioni?» chiese paziente.

«Ah già. Ho delle buone notizie anche su quello: ieri un ragazzo è stato attaccato da quello che ha tutta l'aria di essere un animale, gli ha lasciato brutti segni su braccia e collo» Nando aveva un sorrisetto compiaciuto, come ogni volta che sapeva di aver fatto bene un lavoro.

«Braccia e collo, eh? Credi siano vampiri?» domandò ancora il più grande.

«Gina dice che quando lo hanno ritrovato era bianco come un cencio»

«Beh ti credo, se aveva più segni è probabile che lo abbiano attaccato più vampiri» intervenne Alessio.

«Ti ha detto dove è stato ritrovato?» chiese Ciro, prendendo un bicchiere di succo. Non fece in tempo a bere un sorso che una smorfia di fastidio e disgusto gli si dipinse sul suo volto. «Ma che ci hai fatto mettere l'alcol? Dio santo, Nando! Sono le dieci di mattina»

«Non è mai troppo presto per iniziare a divertirsi» rispose l'altro prendendo un bicchiere per sé. Gli altri si guardarono bene dall'assaggiare ciò che Nando aveva portato al tavolo.

«Allora ti ha detto dove è stato ritrovato?» chiese Leo riportando l'attenzione sul discorso principale, sempre senza guardare Nando.

«Davanti un albergo abbandonato, il Best Quality di via Svevo» rispose buttando giù un altro sorso di succo di frutta corretto e guardando Leo di sottecchi.

«Strano che abbiano lasciato il corpo incustodito non è da loro. I vampiri non agiscono così» rifletté Pasquale ad alta voce.

«No ma non hanno lasciato il corpo così» disse Nando facendosi andare di traverso la bevanda.

«Che intendi?» chiese Ciro, che sembrava sul punto di arrabbiarsi davvero con il fratello minore, ignorando il fatto che l'altro si stava per strozzare con il succo.

«Che il corpo era ancora in vita» riuscì finalmente a dire Nando tra piccoli colpi di tosse che ancora lo scuotevano.

Pasquale sgranò gli occhi, Alessio li alzò al cielo e Ciro sembrava sul punto di picchiare il fratello, ma optò per una domanda soffiata tra i denti. «E quando avevi intenzione di dircelo?»

«Ve l'ho detto adesso...» cominciò a difendersi Nando riprendendosi e vedendo Ciro arrabbiarsi ogni secondo di più.

Leo li mise a tacere entrambi alzando la mano, intimandogli di stare calmi. «Sarà in un ospedale, immagino» disse guardandolo finalmente negli occhi. Nando si era fatto improvvisamente serio.

«Esatto, è al San Pietro»

Leo distolse lo sguardo e iniziò ad organizzare la missione come faceva sempre. Si poteva dire che gli Iodice fossero il braccio e lui la mente delle operazioni. A loro quattro andava bene, Leo era intelligente ed attento ai dettagli e aveva imparato subito quali fossero i punti di forza di ognuno.

«Faremo così, Ciro e Nando voi andate in centrale e vedete se sanno qualcos'altro. Io e Pasquale andiamo in ospedale a vedere se riusciamo a parlare con il ragazzo»

«No Leo manda me con Pasquale, se sto un altro po' con questo lo picchio oggi» si impuntò Ciro, imponendosi di non guardare Nando che stava facendo le bolle nel suo cocktail con la cannuccia.

Il biondo sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso.

«E va bene, andremo io e Nando in ospedale e tu e Pasquale in centrale» sembrava sull'orlo di un'incazzatura epocale. Se la sarebbe presa con Nando quindi ad Alex non interessava minimamente.

«Alex tu invece fai un giro intorno all'hotel abbandonato e vedi se ci sono stati movimenti o rumori strani durante la notte»

Annuì. Gli era andata bene dopotutto, poteva farsi un giro per la città vedere se riusciva a carpire altre informazioni e non sarebbe stato trascinato nelle assurde faccende sentimentali dei suoi fratelli.

Si diressero tutti alla porta salutando camerieri e baristi, Nando fu fermato prima di poter mettere piede fuori dal locale. Una ragazza bassina, con i capelli biondi ricci legati in una coda morbida che le ricadeva al centro della schiena, lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio.

«Se decidi di venire alla festa stasera chiamami o mandami un messaggio» disse sbattendo le ciglia e porgendogli un foglietto, sul quale sicuramente aveva scritto il suo numero indovinò Alessio.

Decise di girarsi e dirigersi alla sua macchina, fu superato da un arrabbiatissimo Leo che si andò a sedere sul sedile posteriore dell'altra auto. Non prima di aver sbattuto la portiera ovviamente.

«Alè ce lo dai tu un passaggio a me e a Ciro?» chiese Pasquale affacciandosi dal finestrino, con il tono di chi sperava di ricevere una risposta affermativa.

«Certo che ce lo dà lui, io nei drammi di quei due non ci voglio entrare» sbuffò Ciro sedendosi al posto del passeggero. Il più grande lo imitò, posizionandosi dietro e Alex si trovò a sperare che quel lavoro finisse il prima possibile.


	2. Capitolo 2

Si era fatta ora di pranzo tra accompagnare Ciro e Pasquale alla centrale di polizia e raggiugere il luogo dove avevano trovato il corpo. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava in quella situazione. I vampiri non lasciavano mai in giro le loro vittime. Sebbene solitamente le persone normali tendevano a non associare facilmente le morti a esseri sovrannaturali, trovare cadaveri completamente privi di sangue e marchiati da inconfondibili segni di denti avrebbe solo attirato inutilmente l’attenzione. Era molto più semplice farli credere scomparsi.

“Se lo hanno lasciato qui è perché è arrivato qualcuno a fermarli. Potrebbe essere un altro cacciatore, ma se così fosse perché lasciare il ragazzo? Uno di noi non avrebbe agito così. Oppure qualcosa li ha fatti desistere dal loro intento, magari il ragazzo ha qualcosa di particolare, se è così Leo e Nando lo scopriranno… Se non saranno troppo intenti a litigare” sbuffò di frustrazione, non capire cosa stava succedendo lo faceva sempre innervosire.

Il quartiere dove si trovava era lontano dal centro città, due file di case costeggiavano una strada divisa al centro da un piccolo giardinetto recintato dove c’erano alcuni giochi per bambini, adesso lasciati vuoti. La strada da un lato continuava verso la città, dall’altro terminava con un grande hotel che un tempo doveva essere stato di lusso, valutò Alessio. Le insegne corrose dal tempo e dalle intemperie erano dorate, la porta sbarrata da un paio di travi era grande e ci si accedeva tramite una scalinata che un tempo era probabilmente coperta da un tappeto. Le finestre erano tutte chiuse e alcuni pezzi di vernice si erano sgretolati lasciando intravedere il corpo del palazzo. Tutto attorno l’edificio vi era una piccola aiuola incolta ormai da molti anni, cespugli ed erbacce la invadevano, dando al luogo un aspetto ancora più dismesso. Tutto era silenzioso e non c’erano movimenti strani. “Dovrò tornare stanotte per capirci qualcosa”.

Girò intorno all’edificio, ma le altre facciate si presentarono identiche alla prima, nessuna finestra lasciata aperta, nessuna porta secondaria. Se c’erano dei vampiri là dentro da qualche parte avrebbero dovuto pur entrare. "A meno che non hanno imparato ad attraversare i muri", a tal pensiero rabbrividì, ci mancavano i vampiri-fantasmi.

Ritornò davanti la facciata principale e si fermò a guardarla ancora, facendo vagare gli occhi su ogni singola parte, sperando di scorgere qualcosa. L’edificio sembrava vuoto, abbandonato e silenzioso all’inverosimile ed inoltre era circondato da case, nessun vampiro avrebbe mai scelto quel posto come covo.

La suoneria dei messaggi del suo telefono gli fece distogliere l’attenzione dall’edificio. Era Pasquale, lui e Ciro avevano terminato il lavoro alla centrale, lo aspettavano lì. Rimise il telefono in tasca e fece per girarsi, ma un luccichio attirò la sua attenzione. Guardò più attentamente e si rese conto che c’era qualcosa a terra vicino ad un lato dell’hotel, una volta avvicinatosi si rese conto che ciò che luccicava era il quadrante di un orologio da polso che giaceva inerte a terra. Si guardò istintivamente intorno e dopo essersi chinato lo prese tra le mani. Il cinturino era danneggiato, probabilmente qualcuno lo aveva perso, magari uno dei residenti. Un altro buco nell’acqua. Alessio sospirò e fece per alzarsi, ma nell’azione notò qualcosa che prima aveva trascurato. Alla base dell’edificio, su una delle fiancate, c’erano delle finestre poste all’altezza del suolo. Si avvicinò cauto, riponendo l'orologio in una delle tasche della felpa. Davanti le finestre crescevano dei piccoli arbusti che le coprivano quasi del tutto, per questo non le aveva viste alla prima ispezione. Scansò di poco i ramoscelli e vide che i vetri mancavano e che l’apertura era abbastanza larga da permettere ad una persona di passarci attraverso, inoltre subito dopo gli arbusti l’erba incolta che cresceva sembrava essere calpestata. “Trovati” pensò compiaciuto. Un ghigno gli si dipinse sul viso. Tornò soddisfatto verso la macchina, quella sera avrebbero cacciato vampiri.

«Allora cosa hai scoperto fratellino?» chiese Pasquale entrando in macchina. Alex aspettò qualche secondo, in modo che anche Ciro fosse dentro, per poi spiegare ciò che aveva visto, al termine guardò il più grande dallo specchietto retrovisore e l’altro con la coda dell’occhio, aspettando un feedback positivo da parte loro.

«Non è molto…» iniziò Pasquale «ma almeno abbiamo qualcosa da cui iniziare»

«Potrebbe anche essere qualche senzatetto che ha deciso di vivere in albergo di lusso abbandonato» intervenne Ciro.

Alessio alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Voi avete scoperto qualcosa?»

«Nulla di nulla, credono siano degli attacchi da parte di un qualche un animale selvatico. Hanno allertato la forestale e sono alla ricerca di tracce»

Da un certo punto di vista il fatto che gli uomini tendano a vedere solo ciò che vogliono aiutava chi come loro faceva il mestiere del cacciatore. Meno persone sapevano, meno panico si scatenava. Non tutti erano portati per fare una vita del genere. Con soddisfazione pensò che lui era tra quelli in grado di sostenere un simile peso. Forse davvero cacciare mostri e salvare vite umane lo appagava. Forse davvero quella era la vita che voleva, la vita che lo avrebbe reso felice. “Se davvero fosse così non starei qui a farmi certe seghe mentali”. Sbuffò, non curandosi dello sguardo preoccupato di Pasquale, “Prima o poi troverò la mia strada”.

«Io ho fame» annunciò il più grande senza distogliere gli occhi da Alessio.

«Io anche ho un certo languorino. Se non sbaglio in centro c’è una tavola calda dall’aspetto invitante» rispose Ciro, armeggiando con il suo cellulare. «Ecco qui» annunciò poco dopo «ti metto il navigatore Alè».Il più piccolo annuì.

Il locale era piccolo e a conduzione famigliare. I tavoli erano quadrati e circondati da sedie tutte uguali, in legno. Su di essi vi erano delle tovagliette a quadri bianchi e rossi. Si sedettero e ordinarono delle patatine fritte nell’attesa che Leo e Nando tornassero dall’ospedale. Ciro aveva mandato l’indirizzo a Leo che non aveva risposto ma il messaggio risultava visualizzato.

«Quanto tempo ci mettono?» chiese impaziente Ciro senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta. «A quest’ora dovrebbero essere già qui. Spero solo che non si siano fermati a litigare» terminò la frase con gli occhi al cielo e il tono scocciato.

Pasquale era stranamente silenzioso e aveva lo sguardo rivolto al parcheggio davanti il locale, stava iniziando a calare il sole e le macchine che sfrecciavano sulla strada avevano già acceso i fari. Passarono pochi istanti dalle parole di Ciro, che una macchina uguale a quella di Nando parcheggiò malamente proprio davanti la tavola calda. Leo uscì dal posto del guidatore e dopo aver chiuso violentemente la portiera li raggiunse. Alex subodorava aria di guai, per questo decise di prendere il suo telefono e di isolarsi giocando a Candy Crush o a qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse salvarlo da quella situazione.

«Che è successo?» chiese Ciro allarmato.

«Dov’è Nando?» domandò Pasquale, cercando dietro il ragazzo biondo suo fratello.

Leo in risposta si sedette pesantemente difronte ad Alex e dopo un paio di minuti di lenti e profondi respiri parlò. «Nando non partecipa a questa caccia».

«Che?» chiesero all’unisono i due più grandi. Alex si limitò ad alzare la testa, guardando l’amico.

Leo si guardava intorno e sfregava le mani tra di loro, come se gli risultasse terribilmente difficile parlare in quel momento. Alex stava quasi per dirgli di lasciar perdere quando l'altro parlò, con un tono sorprendentemente calmo.

«Abbiamo discusso e abbiamo deciso di comune accordo che per non essere d’intralcio alla caccia lui non ne avrebbe fatto parte»

«Vorrai dire che tu hai deciso» intervenne sorridendo amaramente Ciro «Nando non si ritira mai da una caccia. Che gli hai detto per farlo incazzare così tanto?»

Leo lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Ciro si fece improvvisamente serio.

«Siamo arrivati a questa conclusione insieme. Nando stasera andrà a quella festa e domani…»

«Ahhh! Ora si spiega tutto. Gli è arrivato un messaggio della cameriera, vero? Ti sei ingelosito e hai iniziato a urlargli contro» Ciro lo guardava negli occhi, con aria di sfida. «Cosa gli hai detto stavolta? Che è un buon a nulla? Oppure che preferisci uno tra me e Pasquale?»

Leo rimaneva in silenzio, sostenendo lo sguardo dell’altro senza fiatare, con le mani chiuse a pugno e le labbra tese.

«Niente di tutto ciò lo avrebbe fatto allontanare da una caccia»

Ciro stava facendo un gioco pericoloso, Alex lo sapeva. Aveva visto poche volte Leo incazzarsi sul serio e gli bastavano ed avanzavano pure. Pasquale era rimasto stranamente in silenzio, con lo sguardo basso. Ciro sbatté una mano sul tavolo attirando l’attenzione di tutti.

«Ho capito. Hai messo in discussione il suo affetto per te»

Alex alzò un sopracciglio, gli sembravano molto più probabili le precedenti supposizioni di Ciro, ma dovette ricredersi, perché Leo si fece rosso in viso e strinse così tanto i pugni da far sbiancare le nocche.

«Adesso smettila» erano state le prime parole di Pasquale da quando quella discussione era iniziata. «Andiamo fuori Leo, ti devi calmare» la dolcezza nel tono di voce del fratello gli ricordò suo padre. Ciro fece schioccare la lingua sotto al palato e distolse lo sguardo da Leo, girandosi dalla parte opposta. Il biondo invece fece un respiro profondo e si alzò, seguendo Pasquale fuori dal locale.

«Deficienti» sibilò Ciro una volta che furono soli.

Alex decise di non dire nulla per non essere tirato dentro la questione, ma il fratello non se ne curò e continuò a parlare con lui.

«Si amano e non hanno il coraggio di dirselo»

Il più piccolo lo guardò con aria interrogativa. Ciro sospirò.

«Per avere una relazione del genere ci siamo dovuti mettere delle regole, una in particolare in realtà: Leo non si sarebbe dovuto innamorare di nessuno di noi» si fermò un attimo a riflettere e poi scosse la testa al ricordo di un avvenimento «Che stupido. Pasquale se n’era accorto da un pezzo, io non ho voluto dargli retta. In realtà non me ne frega un accidente» il tono era amaro e lo sguardo era duro.

Alex gli mise una mano sulla spalla, non era mai stato bravo con le parole. Ciro gli sorrise con un angolo della bocca, prese un respiro profondo e dopo averlo rilasciato il suo viso si rilassò.

«Ordiniamo?» gli chiese con il solito tono.

«Certo. Intanto mando un messaggio a Nando. Vediamo se non sta facendo cazzate»

Pasquale e Leo tornarono dentro, il biondo era decisamente più calmo. Il telefono gli vibrò tra le mani, Nando gli aveva risposto che sarebbe andato alla festa “alla faccia di quell’ingrata checca isterica”. Alex sospirò, l’atmosfera si era finalmente rilassata e non aveva alcuna intenzione di riscatenare l’ira di Leo, decise perciò di tenere il messaggio per sé, con la speranza di passare la cena in tranquillità. Durante il pasto il biondo raccontò loro cosa avevano scoperto in ospedale. Il ragazzo stava tornando da casa di un conoscente quando venne atterrato con forza sovraumana da qualcosa, inizialmente aveva creduto fosse un animale di taglia grossa ma poi si era ritrovato davanti un uomo dagli occhi crudeli e il sorriso beffardo. Lo teneva fermo artigliando i polsi con lunghe unghia affilate. Gli era stato impossibile divincolarsi o scappare, aveva tentato di urlare ma dopo un secondo l’altro gli teneva una mano sulla gola quasi a volerlo soffocare ma senza mai farlo davvero, impedendogli di emettere poco più di un rantolo. Sarebbe di sicuro morto se un ragazzo, dall’aria malaticcia, non fosse arrivato a salvarlo, colpendo con forza colui che lo teneva fermo. Dapprima il ragazzo aveva creduto che l’uomo avrebbe ucciso entrambi ma dopo pochi secondi si era mostrato interessato solo al suo salvatore e dopo averlo stordito lo aveva portato via con sé.

«Il ragazzo non ricordava altro, dice di essere svenuto per lo shock»

Alex era pensieroso, e così anche i suoi fratelli, c’era qualcosa che non quadrava in tutta quella storia.

Quando arrivarono davanti l’albergo, il buio e le luci arancio dei lampioni rendevano il tutto molto più sinistro e spettrale rispetto a quella a mattina. Complice anche la temperatura che si era abbassata da quando il sole era tramontato, un brivido percorse Alex dal fondo della schiena fin dietro la nuca.

«La finestra è di qua» informò gli altri iniziando a camminare verso la fiancata dell’edificio, con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e la sacca con le armi in spalla.

«Entro prima io» decise Pasquale con il tono di chi non ammetteva repliche. Sorpassò gli arbusti e si calò all’interno della finestrella, con un tonfo.

«Tutto ok?» chiese Ciro.

«Sì, potete scendere» si udì dopo qualche secondo.

Ad uno ad uno, entrarono tutti nel palazzo, Alex per ultimo. Non appena toccò terrà si rese conto del buio penetrante che li avvolgeva. Accese subito una torcia, così come gli altri ed iniziò a guardarsi intorno. La stanza dove si trovavano doveva essere un tempo una lavanderia, c’erano grandi pile di asciugamani e lenzuola piegate sui tavoli, su di un lato delle lavatrici enormi giacevano con gli oblò vuoti tesi a guardarli. Decisero di raggiungere i piani superiori per perlustrarli. Pasquale apriva il gruppo, Leo e Ciro venivano subito dopo muovendosi spalla a spalla e coprendo i lati, mentre Alex nelle retrovie chiudeva la fila. Ognuno di loro aveva armi da fuoco con proiettili imbevuti di sangue di morto, più boccette e siringhe piene dello stesso sangue. Infine non mancavano armi da taglio.

Percorsero tutto il seminterrato fino ad arrivare ad un pesante porta di ferro, Pasquale spinse il maniglione antipanico e si ritrovarono in un piccolo disimpegno privo di qualsiasi tipo di arredamento. Delle scale si trovavano dritte davanti a loro ed un ascensore dall’aria inaffidabile era subito alla loro sinistra. Iniziarono a salire le scale lentamente e facendo meno rumore possibile. Dall’alto proveniva della luce e l’aria sembrava farsi più fredda. Le scale finivano in un altro disimpegno collegato a quello che sembrava un atrio tramite una porta a vetri. Seguendo il segnale di Leo si disposero a due a due sui lati della porta, lui si ritrovò dietro a Ciro. Quest’ultimo incrociò lo sguardo con Pasquale ed insieme aprirono la porta. Si ritrovarono nella hall che già si intravedeva dalla porta a vetri. Alla loro sinistra c’era il banco dell’accettazione, piazzato al centro di due grandi scale che portavano ai piani superiori. Mentre di fronte a loro una larga porta in legno, socchiusa, li invitava ad entrare. Valutarono se era il caso di proseguire guardandosi intorno, l’atrio era vuoto, ma Alex iniziò a sentire la pelle formicolare. Cominciarono ad avvicinarsi alla porta che si trovavano davanti, l’ansia e il senso di attesa gli facevano prudere ogni centimetro di pelle, tutti i sensi erano volti a captare anche il più piccolo segnale. Fu forse per questo che quando sentì l’urlo intenso e penetrate che si spanse per tutto l’edificio gli si accapponò la pelle e gli si drizzarono i capelli dietro la nuca. Una persona aveva urlato, un urlo di disperazione e di dolore. Pasquale e Ciro aumentarono il passo silenziosamente. Si posizionarono, come prima, ai lati della porta. L’urlo era terminato da parecchi secondi ormai ma Alex era ancora terrorizzato. Al di là della porta si sentivano rumore di passi e sibili sommessi. Si sporse oltre la spalla del fratello per vedere attraverso la fessura della porta lasciata socchiusa: al centro della sala c’era un tavolo sul quale era disteso qualcuno, sembrava avere polsi e caviglie legate per impedirgli i movimenti. Una decina di vampiri, forse più, giravano per la stanza avvicinandosi al corpo di tanto in tanto. Alex intuì che l’ostaggio doveva essere un ragazzo. Probabilmente in quel momento era già morto. Pasquale attirò la sua attenzione facendo segno che stavano per entrare. Ciro e Alex si sarebbero occupati di quelli a destra, lui e Leo di quelli a sinistra. Prese un profondo respiro. Poi Pasquale spalancò la porta e fu il delirio.

I vampiri si girarono tutti all’unisono non appena entrarono e gli furono addosso all’istante. Alex sparò ad una donna che gli veniva incontro con i denti aguzzi scoperti e le mani tese in avanti. Un colpo, due colpi, tre colpi. L’ultimo al centro della fronte. Riuscì a rallentarla giusto per il tempo che gli occorse a prendere l’ascia che si era portato e decapitarla. La testa della vampira rotolò lontano dal corpo. Un ghigno di dolore era rimasto impresso sul suo viso.

I rumori dello scontro lo riportarono immediatamente alla realtà e andò in aiuto di Ciro che era attaccato da tre vampiri. Corse verso il vampiro che gli dava le spalle ma neanche a metà strada questo si girò avvertendo la sua presenza e lo scagliò con forza contro il muro, facendogli cadere l’arma di mano. Un dolore lancinante alla nuca lo intontì per qualche secondo, quando fu di nuovo in sé il vampiro gli era addosso. Sembrava avere poco più della sua età, gli occhi erano segnati da profonde occhiaie e i capelli scuri gli ricadevano sulle spalle.

«Come hai osato sfidare me» gli disse prendendolo per il collo e alzandolo da terra. Le dita lo stingevano con una forza tale che Alex temette che il suo collo si sarebbe presto spezzato. L’aria cominciava a mancargli e il terrore gli si dipinse in volto. Il vampiro sembrava godere del suo dolore e della sua paura e lo guardava con un ghigno compiaciuto. D’un tratto un pensiero gli attraversò la mente. Mise una mano in tasca e tirò fuori, conficcandola nel braccio del vampiro, una siringa piena di sangue di morto. La creatura si ritrasse all’istante lasciando Alex che cadde a terra scivolando con la schiena contro il muro. Con fatica e movimenti incerti si rimise in piedi, recuperò l’accetta e la calò sul collo del vampiro tranciandolo di netto. Si guardò intorno, i suoi fratelli combattevano strenuamente, ai loro piedi teste mozzate e corpi decapitati giacevano inermi. Guardò verso il fondo della sala e notò un vampiro che si dirigeva verso il tavolo dove si trovava il ragazzo. Lo avrebbe lasciato perdere convinto fosse morto se in quel momento non lo vide muoversi impercettibilmente. Era ancora vivo. L’adrenalina gli fece dimenticare il dolore e con uno scatto andò ad intercettare il vampiro. Gli si scagliò addosso destabilizzandolo avendo così il tempo di brandire l’ascia. La creatura era stata più veloce però, ed Alex riuscì a stento a fargli un graffio sul torace. Non si rese conto del calcio che l’altro gli stava dando finché non sentì un dolore lancinante all’addome e il muro freddo contro il quale era stato scagliato. Il vampiro gli fu addosso.

«Feccia. Voi cacciatori siete solo feccia.» il tono era greve e carico d’odio. Il vampiro lo teneva per la gola con le unghie che quasi gli laceravano la carne. Voleva parlargli, voleva dirgli quanto odiasse lui e la sua razza ma la voce gli moriva in gola. Sentì una goccia calda scendergli lungo il collo ed il volto del vampiro si fece famelico. Senza che neanche se ne potesse accorgere gli si avvicinò e leccò via il suo sangue.

«Dolce. Sono indeciso, sai. Vorrei ucciderti ma credo che sarebbe molto più divertente trasformarti in uno di noi. Immagina tutti i tuoi amichetti cosa direbbero. O meglio cosa farebbero. Dovrebbero per forza ucciderti, certo se tu non uccidi prima loro» il tono era sempre greve ma derisorio. Alex cercò di agitarsi per liberarsi dalla stretta sul collo che lo stava soffocando. Un’altra goccia gli ricadde sul collo e il vampiro leccò via anche quella.

«Credo che berrò il tuo sangue alla fine, non sei degno di diventare uno di noi»

Il vampiro allentò la presa sul collo, ma non abbastanza da permettergli di muoversi e gli conficcò i denti nella carne causandogli un dolore atroce. Sentiva il sangue defluirgli dal corpo e le forze che lo abbandonavano. Stava per lasciarsi andare quando un’ombra si stagliò di fronte a lui e il corpo senza testa del vampiro gli si accasciò addosso. La testa rotolò di lato strappando dolorosamente i denti dal suo corpo. Nando gli fu subito accanto e lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.

«Alè? Alè stai bene?» era preoccupato e spaventato. Alessio raccolse un po’ di forze e annuì piano, solo per poi ricordarsi che muovere la testa non era stata una grande idea. La ferita che i denti del vampiro gli avevano lasciato gli faceva malissimo. Nando lo abbracciò di slancio facendogli emettere un verso di dolore.

«Scusa, scusa. Avevo paura di averti perso, ora stai qua. Io vado ad aiutare gli altri»

Lo lasciò appoggiato al muro dove lo aveva trovato. Lo scontro continuava ma i suoi fratelli adesso erano in netto vantaggio, i vampiri rimasti erano pochi e avrebbero in breve tempo vinto.

Con lentezza tentò di alzarsi sulle sue gambe. Il primo tentativo fallì, era ancora molto debole e non riusciva a reggere il peso del suo corpo, ricadde mollemente su stesso. Tutte le membra gli dolevano, la testa gli lanciava fitte atroci, ma voleva accertarsi che il ragazzo stesse bene, doveva vedere se aveva bisogno di aiuto. Si rimise in piedi a fatica, appoggiando la schiena al muro dietro di lui.

“Posso farcela, posso farcela”. Un passo. Un altro. Un altro ancora. Le ginocchia tremavano e lui rischiò di cadere ma il muro lo salvò ancora. Mosse un altro passo. E poi ancora e ancora. Il ragazzo era disteso sul tavolo e, come aveva precedentemente intuito, era legato ai polsi e alle caviglie. Le braccia erano scoperte e piene di segni rossi, alcuni più freschi altri meno.

Alex sentì un brivido al pensiero di tutto il dolore che doveva aver sopportato e le sue gambe vacillarono ancora. Si resse al tavolo, per non cadere. Poi, con fatica prese un coltellino e iniziò a tagliare i lacci che tenevano il ragazzo. Quando finì, andò verso il suo viso. Era stremato e respirava appena. Le labbra piene erano dischiuse ed in capelli scompigliati gli ricadevano sugli occhi. Alex provò a scuoterlo piano, cercando di svegliarlo. Sentì nuovamente le gambe molli non appena il ragazzo iniziò a svegliarsi. L’ultima cosa che vide furono due occhi azzurri che lo guardavano.


	3. Capitolo 3

La debole luce solare penetrava attraverso le fessure delle tapparelle, invadendo la stanza di piccoli fasci gialli. Alex sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si mise a sedere sul letto. La testa gli lanciò una fitta che gli fece strizzare gli occhi in risposta, aspettò immobile che il dolore acuto si trasformasse in un attutito male persistente. Riaprì gli occhi e lentamente si guardò intorno, il collo gli doleva ad ogni movimento, portò le mani alla gola e si rese conto di avere un a benda che lo avvolgeva quasi completamente. Si girò di lato con tutto il busto, per evitare altre fitte, e vide nel letto accanto al suo un ragazzo, più o meno della sua età che dormiva con la fronte corrucciata. Come se stesse facendo un brutto sogno. Le braccia erano completamente ricoperte di bende e cerotti. L’incarnato era pallido e le labbra piene chiuse, i capelli gli ricadevano scompostamente ai lati della fronte.

Alex si alzò piano, cercando di ignorare il dolore alla testa che si accentuava ad ogni movimento, si diresse verso la porta della stanza e la aprì. La luce solare lo colpì facendogli strizzare gli occhi.

«Alè» la voce di suo fratello Nando era sollevata e felice «Sei sveglio. Stai bene?» e prima ancora che Alessio potesse vederlo era stretto nell’abbraccio dell’altro. «Mi hai fatto preoccupare» gli disse continuando a tenerlo.

Alex lo abbracciò di conseguenza stringendolo quanto più le sue forze gli permettessero. «Grazie, per ieri» la voce gli era uscita gracchiante ed incerta.

«Non devi ringraziarmi, sono stato uno stupido a non venire con voi. Scusami»

Alex si scostò da lui e scosse la testa in segno di diniego ma si pentì all’istante, portando una mano al punto in cui il collo gli doleva maggiormente.

«Fa tanto male, eh?! Quella feccia di un vampiro ti stava succhiando via anche l’anima. Eri così pallido, mi sono spaventato» aveva terminato la frase quasi sottovoce.

Alex era ancora frastornato dal sonno e dal dolore che sentiva più o meno in tutte le parti del corpo, così si limitò a sorridere e a mettere una mano sulla spalla del fratello, che sorrise a sua volta.

«Gli altri sono andati a prendere la colazione. Gennaro dovrebbe svegliarsi a breve»

L’espressione interrogativa sul volto di Alex portò Nando a dargli delle spiegazioni.

«Il ragazzo che dorme di là, si chiama Gennaro. Ce lo ha detto quando lo abbiamo trovato, tu eri già svenuto. Non siamo riusciti a scoprire altro perché ha perso coscienza. In ogni caso non c’è fretta, adesso siete entrambi al sicuro»

«Avete controllato che non sia un demone?» sembrava che ogni singola parola facesse una fatica immane ad uscirgli dalla bocca.

«Abbiamo fatto tutti i controlli, è a posto» lo rassicurò.

Alex si rilassò, seduto sulla veranda con gli occhi chiusi e la mente vuota. Era così stanco. Stava quasi per riaddormentarsi quando il rumore di una macchina lo riportò alla realtà. Ciro, Pasquale e Leo scesero portando sacchetti dai quali proveniva un odore invitante e bicchieri di caffè fumante.

«Grazie» disse ancora con voce rauca quando Leo gli porse il caffè ed il cornetto. Notò immediatamente che la tensione del giorno precedente era sparita, Leo e Nando erano tornati ad essere i soliti. Evidentemente entrare in un covo di vampiri in stile Buffy aveva fornito delle buone argomentazioni per l’assoluzione di suo fratello. Decise di non indugiare oltre e distolse lo sguardo quando la mano di Nando finì casualmente sul sedere dell’amico. Aveva dato appena due morsi al cornetto che il biondo che avevano salvato, Gennaro, uscì dalla stanza. Aveva addosso una t-shirt enorme, molto probabilmente di Pasquale, che gli arrivava fin sopra le ginocchia scoperte.

«Buongiorno» mugugnò, stropicciandosi un occhio.

«Ciao Genn, hai dormito bene?», «come vanno le braccia? Fanno ancora male?», «ti abbiamo portato la colazione, spero ti piaccia». I suoi fratelli lo investirono, letteralmente, di domande e attenzioni lasciando Alessio basito e piccato, a lui a stento gli avevano chiesto come si sentisse.

«Lasciatelo respirare poverino, si è appena svegliato» li ammonì bonariamente Leo «lì trovi la colazione, prendi pure quello che vuoi» disse rivolgendosi al biondo indicando il tavolino dove avevano sistemato le vivande.

Il ragazzo sorrise appena e prese un caffè, poi si andò a sedere su uno dei gradini, poco distante da dove si trovava Alessio.

Nonostante fossero disordinati all’inverosimile, ed anche leggermente sporchi a dirla tutta, dove i raggi del sole toccavano i suoi capelli, si creavano caldi riflessi dorati. La pelle chiara sembrava quasi diafana, ma rovinata da segni rossi più o meno profondi dovuti ai due giorni di prigionia. Sorseggiava piano il caffè, perdendo lo sguardo nell’orizzonte.

«Quando avete finito andatevi a fare una doccia» disse loro Pasquale distogliendo l’attenzione di Alex dal profilo di Genn. «Noi andiamo a fare benzina e a comprare qualcosa per il viaggio»

Entrambi annuirono e li salutarono, rimanendo in un silenzio imbarazzato, che Alessio ruppe quasi immediatamente.

«Io sono Alessio, comunque» la frase gli era uscita con un tono così imbarazzato che quasi sarebbe stato meglio se fosse rimasto in silenzio.

«Lo so» sorrise. Alessio dovette risultare molto confuso ai suoi occhi perché rise ancora piano e poi aggiunse: «I tuoi fratelli erano molto preoccupati quando sei svenuto e continuavano a chiamarti per farti riprendere».

Alessio strinse gli occhi per un attimo ripensando alla magra figura che aveva fatto. Diciannove anni che faceva il cacciatore e mai una volta era svenuto, doveva succedergli proprio quel giorno?! Perplesso, si rese conto che si stava agitando senza alcun motivo, qual era il problema se era svenuto dopo aver combattuto con dei vampiri? I suoi fratelli e Leo lo avevano visto in situazioni ben più imbarazzanti. Una vocina infondo alla sua testa gli suggerì quattro lettere, un nome: Genn. Possibile che gli scocciasse quella situazione perché aveva fatto brutta figura con il ragazzo appena conosciuto usato dai vampiri come un refill di caldo sangue umano? Sì, era possibile. Ed era così.

«Io sono Genn» disse ad un tratto il biondo, con un’espressione così lontana dal sorriso di poco prima che Alessio credette di averlo immaginato.

«Lo so, me lo ha detto Nando»

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e si alzò, posando il bicchiere dove lo aveva preso. «Vado prima io a farmi la doccia»

Non era una domanda ed infatti si diresse in camera prima che Alessio potesse anche solo aprire la bocca. Era decisamente un ragazzo strano, poco prima aveva sorriso ad Alex così caldamente e adesso aveva arbitrariamente deciso che sarebbe stato lui a fare la doccia per primo senza neanche aspettare una sua risposta. Sospirò e mandò giù un altro sorso di caffè. “Genn viaggia solo, chissà perché”. Di solito la caccia era un lavoro di gruppo, magari non un gruppo folto come il loro ma di certo erano pochi i cacciatori che lavoravano in solitaria, ed in ogni caso Genn non dava per nulla l’impressione di uno che potesse lavorare da solo. Era piccolo, minuto e gracile, come poteva combattere da solo con i mostri con cui aveva a che fare anche lui tutti i giorni?

«Alessio, mi presteresti dei vestiti puliti?»

Il viso di Genn usciva dalla porta tenuta aperta quel tanto che bastava a far passare la sua testa.

«Sì certo, prendi quello che vuoi. Se i jeans ti stanno troppo larghi ho una cinta nella tasca del borsone»

«Grazie»

La porta si richiuse all’istante.

“Forse ha perso il suo compagno. O magari lo ha lasciato solo per qualche motivo. Magari non conosce nessuno. Però potrebbe facilmente trovare un partner in uno dei raduni organizzati dall’Elité”. Bevve un altro sorso di caffè. Il cielo era limpido e l’aria fresca. Rabbrividì appena quando una folata di vento lo colpì.

Si alzò piano, sempre con il caffè in mano ed aprì la porta della stanza sovrappensiero, guardandosi i piedi. Neanche riuscì a rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo che qualcosa gli colpì il viso.

«Che cazzo apri senza bussare?» urlò Genn incazzato.

«Scusa…» cominciò Alessio cercando di liberarsi dall’ammasso di roba che gli era volata in faccia. «Avevo freddo e volevo…» il rumore di una porta che sbatteva lo interruppe.

Quando finalmente riuscì a vedere di nuovo, la stanza era vuota e i vestiti che Genn aveva usato per dormire erano sparsi sul letto.

Alex si avvicinò al suo borsone, lasciato aperto con i vestiti che ricadevano mollemente sui lati. Cercò la sua felpa preferita mettendo in disordine tutto ciò che era rimasto a posto. Dieci minuti dopo stava sbuffando seduto sul letto e con le mani vuote. “S’è fregato la mia felpa preferita” pensò scocciato. Rovistò ancora nel borsone e tirò fuori una vecchia maglia di Nando che il fratello gli aveva regalato. Stava per indossarla sopra la t-shirt che aveva usato per dormire quando si rese conto che una macchia di cioccolato, colata dal cornetto sicuramente, se ne stava fiera al centro del suo petto. La pulì alla bene e meglio, ma per non sporcare la felpa decise di togliersi la maglietta. Quando Genn rientrò in camera completamente vestito e con i capelli bagnati Alessio era a torso nudo. Il biondo prima sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa poi distolse lo sguardo e prese a ripiegare i vestiti che aveva buttato sul letto senza dire neanche una parola.

«Hai fatto in bagno?» chiese il moro ancora mezzo nudo.

«Sì» rispose l’altro scontroso, ed uscì dalla stanza con i capelli che ancora gli sgocciolavano sulle spalle.

 

L'acqua tiepida gli scendeva lungo il corpo portandosi via la tensione e la stanchezza della sera precedente. Rimase fermo immobile sotto il gettito per quello che gli sembrò un tempo infinito, lasciando che lo cullasse e coccolasse. Avrebbe voluto rilassarsi, spegnere il cervello e ricaricare le forze come faceva ogni volta dopo una missione, ma un tarlo nella sua testa non gli dava pace. Genn continuava a balzargli nella mente ogni volta che abbassava le difese, ed anche quando si concentrava su altro c'era un qualche angolino recondito del suo cervello che continuava a farsi domande. Chi era? Perché viaggiava da solo? Cosa aveva spinto i vampiri a prendere lui al posto del ragazzo? Non avere una risposta lo infastidiva e lo portava a creare immagini e pensieri più o meno verosimili che potessero spiegare almeno uno dei dilemmi che aveva in testa.

L'acqua calda finì prima del previsto e quando il getto freddo gli colpì le spalle scattò in avanti come se si fosse bruciato, imprecando e quasi perdendo l’equilibrio.

«Iniziamo bene questa giornata» farfugliò tra sé di cattivo umore mentre si adoperava per uscire dal vano della doccia e per prendere l'asciugamano, che poi si assicurò intorno ai fianchi. Si guardò istintivamente allo specchio: aveva due curve scure sotto gli occhi, i segni sul collo dei morsi della sera precedente e il viso stanco nonostante la dormita. Si sarebbe rimesso in sesto di sicuro, lo sapeva bene, ma l’essere uscito così malconcio da uno scontro con i vampiri lo infastidiva. Strofinò forte un asciugamano sui capelli ed uscì dal bagno nudo. Non appena entrò nella stanza sentì imprecare.

«Ma tu vestito non ci stai mai?» chiese Genn retoricamente alzando la voce.

«Mi dovrei fare la doccia vestito?» chiese di rimando, vagamente divertito.

«Sarebbe un’idea. Almeno la puzza dai tuoi vestiti se ne andrebbe. Non sono riuscito a trovare nulla che non fosse stato lavato almeno tre settimane fa nella tua borsa»

«Se preferisci puoi sempre andare in giro nudo finché non ti accompagno a prendere la tua roba»

«Sei sempre così spiritoso?» il tono era stizzito, quasi acido.

«E tu sembri sempre mestruato?» chiese senza realmente pensare a ciò che stesse dicendo.

Genn lo guardò con un’espressione che Alex definì come “disgustata” nel suo cervello per alcuni istanti, poi all’improvviso si fece serio lo guardò ancora un attimo e senza proferire parola se ne uscì dalla stanza. Poco prima di chiudere la porta disse: «Ti aspetto fuori. Muoviti», e poi la sbatté rumorosamente dietro di sé.

Alex rimase interdetto a fissare il punto in cui la schiena di Genn era scomparsa. Non aveva capito precisamente ciò che era successo, se Genn si fosse incazzato davvero o se fosse semplicemente il suo atteggiamento. La pelle cominciava a tirargli per il freddo così si affrettò a mettersi qualcosa di asciutto, sempre continuando a pensare allo scambio di battute che aveva avuto con il biondo.

“Forse ho esagerato. Forse dovrei chiedergli scusa”

Quando fu completamente vestito e le sue robe furono messe alla bene e meglio all’interno del suo borsone uscì dalla stanza trovando Genn ad attenderlo seduto sulle scale con il broncio.

«Era ora. Pensavo non uscissi più» disse alzandosi scocciato e dirigendosi verso la macchina.

Le buone intenzioni di Alex andarono a farsi friggere in meno di un secondo. “Col cazzo che chiedo scusa a ‘sto ingrato”

«Vado a lasciare le chiavi alla reception, aspettami in macchina se vuoi» lo informò con il tono più scocciato che potesse avere, aprendogli la macchina.

Per tutto il tragitto dall’auto fino alla reception e dalla reception all’auto non fece altro che borbottare quanto Genn gli desse sui nervi. E trovarlo con le scarpe appoggiate al cruscotto della sua macchina non migliorò la situazione.

«Puoi togliere i piedi da là?» chiese sedendosi al posto del guidatore.

«Sto più comodo così» rispose l’altro senza guardarlo in faccia.

Avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi e cacciarlo fuori dalla macchina? Di certo avrebbe potuto farlo. E lo avrebbe fatto, se solo in quel momento il biondo non gli fosse sembrato improvvisamente indifeso e bisognoso di aiuto.

“Che cazzo!”

Sbuffò di frustrazione e mise in moto. «Indicami la strada» gli ordinò.

Mentre guidava, seguendo le sporadiche indicazioni di Genn, le domande che lo avevano assillato poco prima riaffiorarono. Così provò a risolvere i suoi dubbi.

«Come mai viaggi da solo?»

Genn lo guardò interdetto, per alcuni istanti. Poi riportò lo sguardo dritto davanti a lui.

«Non sono cazzi tuoi»

Alex non si lasciò scoraggiare. «Hai mai avuto un partner?»

Genn sta volta decise di non rispondergli, voltandosi completamente verso il finestrino nel tentativo di ignorarlo al meglio che poteva.

«Va bene. Andiamo su qualcosa di meno personale. Come mai hai scelto questo caso? Un gruppo di vampiri non mi sembra la missione adatta per un cacciatore solitario»

Genn ruotò gli occhi spazientito.

«Se te lo dico prometti di non rompermi più i coglioni?»

«Promesso» rispose felice e carico di aspettativa.

«Doveva raggiungermi qualcuno, ma non si è presentato. Stavo andando a perlustrare la zona quando i vampiri mi hanno trovato»

«Chi doveva…?»

«Se ti azzardi a farmi anche solo un’altra domanda ti uccido» lo interruppe a metà Genn. Facendo morire la conversazione.

Qualche istante dopo Alex continuò.

«Secondo te perché non ti hanno ucciso subito? Avevano la possibilità di uccidere un cacciatore, perché rischiare?»

«Non lo so» rispose guardando fuori dal finestrino assorto.

«Non lo sai o non me lo vuoi dire?»

«Se anche lo sapessi non te lo direi e ora, per favore, stai zitto.»

Non aveva concluso nulla, ancora non sapeva nulla di Gennaro e probabilmente mai l’avrebbe saputo.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivarono al motel dove alloggiava Genn che era primo pomeriggio. I suoi fratelli non si erano fati ancora sentire e al messaggio in cui li informava che lo stava accompagnando non aveva ricevuto risposta. Il che era al quanto strano.   
«Mi aiuti con queste?» chiese il biondo tentando di portare due enormi borsoni, uno per spalla, che a giudicare dalla sua andatura, insieme pesavano quanto lui, se non di più.  
«Certo, arrivo» la sua attenzione fu attirata dal telefonino che vibrava. «Finalmente» esclamò Ale quando lesse che il messaggio era da Nando. L’entusiasmo morì tutto in un istante quando vide che il messaggio consisteva in una posizione inviata con whatsapp e tre lettere “SOS”.   
«Ehi Alé? Che stai facendo? Mi aiuti o no?» Genn gli si stava avvicinando, ma tutto intorno a lui si stava facendo confuso, i contorni sbiadivano e i rumori diventavano sempre più attutiti. Per qualche minuto sentì solo il sangue che pompava veloce nelle vene al ritmo del suo cuore agitato.   
«Alè! Alè!» la voce di Genn che pronunciava il suo nome fu la prima cosa che percepì di nuovo distintamente. «Alè, devi riprenderti. Dobbiamo andare o non ci sarà più tempo. Devi guidare» il tono di Genn era un misto di calma ed urgenza che in qualche modo lo fecero tornare in sé.   
Preso il posto del guidatore e mise in moto.  
«Ce la fai Alè? Sei calmo?» chiese l’altro prendendo il suo posto.  
Si limitò ad annuire. Seguiva le indicazioni della voce elettronica che lo stava portando nel luogo in cui i fratelli avevano bisogno di lui. Sapeva che non era uno scherzo, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai scherzato in quel modo. Se Nando gli aveva mandato un messaggio del genere qualcosa di grosso doveva essere successo. Il terrore di aver perso uno di loro quattro iniziò ad insinuarsi nel cervello, facendogli stringere istintivamente le mani sul volante.   
«Alè adesso che scendiamo devi portare le mie armi»  
Il tono di Genn era sempre quel misto di calma ed urgenza, ma adesso aveva acquisito anche una sfumatura autoritaria.  
«Ho le mie» rispose.  
«Le mie sono migliori, porta giusto qualche accetta che io non ne ho»   
«Vai a combattere i vampiri senza portarti delle accette appresso? E con cosa le tagli e teste, con un taglierino?»  
«Non taglio teste di solito»  
«CHE?!»  
«Non ho molta forza fisica, preferisco usare altro»  
Alessio sbuffò con le labbra atteggiate ad un mezzo sorriso. L’immagine dei fratelli tornò prepotentemente ad invadergli la mente e qualsiasi parvenza di tranquillità lo abbandonò all’istante. Tornò nuovamente a stringere lo sterzo con forza, che prima aveva affievolito inconsciamente.  
Arrivarono al luogo designato che il sole stava per tramontare. Alex parcheggiò fuori da un fitto boschetto. Si caricò in spalla il borsone che gli aveva indicato Genn e si mise addosso alcune delle sue armi. Poteva essere qualsiasi creatura quella che aveva preso i suoi fratelli e Leo, ma qualcosa gli diceva che erano sempre vampiri e così portò con sé qualche boccetta di sangue di morto extra.   
«Vado avanti io, dammi il tuo telefono così seguo la strada»  
«Posso tenerlo io…»  
«No tu non sei in grado»  
«Sono perfettamente in grado di…»  
Genn non gli lasciò finire la frase che gli strappò il telefono dalle mani e si mise in moto. Gli corse dietro. «Non puoi semplicemente fregarti il mio telefono e andare avanti così senza dirmi nulla e…»  
«Alè sei solo agitato» lo interruppe la voce scocciata del biondo.   
«Certo che sono agitato. I miei fratelli sono chissà dove, rapiti da chissà chi e noi sappiamo a stento dove andare. Inoltre siamo in due, loro erano in quattro come possiamo pensare di riuscire a salvarli? Come facciamo? Cosa facciamo?» aveva alzato la voce ad ogni domanda e aveva gesticolato senza regolarsi.  
«Adesso basta. Stai zitto.» scattò Genn, puntando gli occhi nei suoi. La voce era sicura e lo sguardo fermo, determinato. «Non puoi dare di matto adesso, altrimenti tanto vale ucciderci tutti da soli»  
Alex si zittì di colpo, continuò a guardare nel mare blu degli occhi dell’altro per quello che sembrò un tempo infinitamente lungo. Non poteva lasciarsi prendere dal panico, non poteva permettere che il terrore di perderli glieli facesse perdere sul serio. Prese un respiro profondo.   
“Non moriranno stasera”. Tutti i suoi pensieri erano blu. Un blu intenso che gli dava calma. Espirò. “Io… Noi li salveremo”. Inspirò di nuovo. «Sono pronto» affermò con il tono basso ma sicuro. Genn non proferì parola, forse per non turbare il suo stato di quiete, forse perché non aveva nulla da dire o forse perché aveva letto i suoi pensieri attraverso i suoi occhi. Annuì quasi impercettibilmente e si voltò verso il fitto del bosco. L’aria era rigida e un leggero venticello si insinuava tra le fronde facendo frusciare le chiome degli alberi. Il buio della sera non gli permetteva di vedere a poco più di qualche metro di distanza, sebbene ormai gli occhi si stessero abituando all’assenza di fonti luminose. Guardava la schiena piccola di Genn muoversi dinanzi a lui lentamente ma in maniera decisa. Incredibile come quel ragazzo pelle e ossa riuscisse ad emanare un’aura così autoritaria. Non gli aveva detto di seguirlo, ma dai movimenti del suo corpo per Alex era come se lo avesse fatto, non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno, in fondo nel suo subconscio sapeva che avrebbe seguito Genn in ogni caso. Non per scelta, era qualcosa di più viscerale. Il biondo si bloccò di colpo e lui per poco non gli finì addosso.   
«Ho sentito qualcosa» bisbigliò ed Alex si mise in ascolto. Udiva come prima solo il frusciare delle foglie e i suoni del bosco. Fu all’improvviso che udì un grido sconnesso e disperato provenire da qualche parte davanti a loro. La consapevolezza dell’appartenenza di quella voce gli gelò il sangue nelle vene, un brivido gli percorse la pelle e il cervello smise di pensare logicamente. Vedeva i suoi fratelli torturati e massacrati, privi di sangue, privi di vita. Sacchi vuoti dai quali avevano succhiato via qualsiasi cosa. Scattò in avanti dove i suoi sensi gli indicavano fosse la voce di Nando ma una piccola mano ossuta gli afferrò il braccio.   
Gli occhi blu di Genn si conficcarono di nuovo nei suoi e per la seconda volta in quella serata gli donarono calma. Pian piano i suoi pensieri tornarono lucidi ed il respiro, che Alex non si era accorto di avere accelerato, regolare.   
«Vado avanti io» sussurrò con determinazione Genn. Ed Alessio obbedì.   
Man mano che si avvicinavano all’origine del suono il respiro di Alessio diventava più affannoso, le immagini di morte di poco prima cominciarono ad invadergli di nuovo la mente e lui si sentiva impaziente di far uscire tutti il più presto da quella situazione. Stava per superare di nuovo Genn quando la mano del biondo scattò indietro verso di lui, in attesa.   
All’inizio la guardò confuso per qualche istante, ma poi come se fosse una corda lanciatagli dall’alto di un precipizio l’afferrò con forza. Era fredda e liscia al tatto e lui strinse più forte che poteva, senza curarsi di far male all’altro. Senza rendersene nemmeno conto, Genn lo stava trascinando con sé nel fitto del bosco a cercare i suoi fratelli. Suoni indefiniti e man mano sempre più riconoscibili giungevano alle loro orecchie. Udiva lamenti soffocati, grida appena accennate e risate di scherno. Finalmente dietro a decine di tronchi, nel buio più totale, iniziò ad intravedere delle sagome. Una decina di loro erano in piedi e si aggiravano veloci tra quattro corpi appoggiati ad altrettanti tronchi.   
La mano di Genn, che fino a quel momento era rimasta inerte, si strinse attorno alla sua. Si guardarono e con un cenno del capo decisero di circondare i vampiri. Lui si diresse a destra e l’altro a sinistra. Non avevano un vero e proprio piano, se non quello di liberare i suoi fratelli e sperare che avessero abbastanza forze per combattere.  
Una donna con i capelli rossi tra i vampiri gli diede le spalle e si avvicinò a quello che lui identificò come Leo.   
«Non lo toccare» un suono gutturale fuori uscì dalla gola di suo fratello Nando. Aveva le mani ed i piedi legati e la schiena appoggiata ad un tronco vicino ad Alex. «Non ti azzardare a toccarlo» ribadì quando la vampira si voltò verso di lui. Alzò un sopracciglio non appena vide il volto di Nando che ad Alex era celato.   
«Preferisci che beva il tuo sangue?» gli domandò la donna con un sorriso sghembo volto che a schernire il suo interlocutore.   
«Preferirei che tu bruciassi all’inferno» rispose il fratello con voce roca. Ansimava come se ogni singola parola gli costasse uno sforzo disumano.   
«Voi cacciatori fate sempre le stesse battute. Sono decenni che mi dite le stesse cose» rispose annoiata, avvicinandosi a Nando e lasciando perdere Leo.   
L’attenzione di Alex fu attirata da un vampiro che si era avvicinato a Pasquale lento ma determinato.   
«Pasquale» rantolò Ciro che era davanti a lui, cercando di raggiungere il fratello per aiutarlo in qualche modo ma riuscendo solo a scostarsi dal tronco che lo sorreggeva di quel tanto che bastava ad accasciarsi a terra. Era anche lui senza forze. Pasquale aprì gli occhi, era stremato, Alex lo riusciva a vedere anche se era buio. Il vampiro scoprì i denti e si avvicinò al collo del fratello più grande. Alex fece per uscire dal suo nascondiglio senza neanche pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto e come avrebbe aiutato il più grande dei suoi fratelli, ma per sua fortuna l’attenzione di tutti fu catalizzata da una figura piccola e mingherlina che se ne stava ferma immobile davanti a loro, dalla parte opposta di Alex.   
«Sono tornato, teste di cazzo.» il tono di Genn era beffardo e di sfida.  
La vampira che stava andando incontro a Nando si girò di colpo. «È lui» la sentì sussurrare Alex.   
«Hai deciso di accettare la nostra offerta?» chiese un vampiro con un forte accento del sud, una giacca di pelle marrone e jeans attillati.   
Genn rise appena guardando verso il basso e poi puntando di nuovo gli occhi in avanti.   
«Ti prego non sono così disperato» per un istante gli sembrò che Genn lo guardasse, ma era stata una cosa così repentina che subito dopo credette di averlo immaginato. In ogni caso gli servì per riscuotersi. Il vampiro che parlava con Genn rise fragorosamente nello stesso istante in cui Alex andò verso il tronco dove c’era Nando. Gli mise una mano sulla bocca e lo guardò negli occhi scuri che lo guardarono in risposta con sollievo. Lo liberò e gli diede alcune delle armi che si era portato dietro. Nando scattò verso Leo e lui verso i suoi fratelli maggiori.   
«Non mi dirai che sei venuto di nuovo a cercare di ammazzarci?» rispose a tono l’uomo con la giacca di pelle.   
«Questa volta non c’è nessuno che verrà a pararti il culo» intervenne un secondo vampiro, bassino con i capelli chiari tirati indietro.  
«Non ci scapperai di nuovo» sputò tra i denti una donna dai folti capelli ricci neri, in atteggiamento di attacco.   
Alex ascoltava la conversazione mentre si dirigeva il più silenziosamente possibile verso Pasquale, che era più vicino a lui. Il fratello aveva la testa piegata mollemente su una spalla. Non appena gli fu vicino aprì di poco gli occhi e gli sorrise sollevato. Lui ricambiò il sorriso e si affrettò a liberarlo. Poi gli lasciò qualche arma e andò a liberare Ciro che lo stavo aspettando.   
Genn continuava a parlare con i vampiri, distraendoli.   
«Lo immaginavo. Per questo ho intenzione di uccidervi tutti stavolta» rispose strafottente alle intimidazioni del gruppo di creature.  
«Mi hai rotto le palle br…» la donna dai capelli ricci non riuscì mai a terminare le sue parole perché la lama di un’accetta fuoriuscì dalla sua gola tagliandola da parte a parte. Nando, dietro di lei con l’arma in mano, osservava sprezzante la testa che rotolava lontano dal corpo con gli occhi ancora sbarrati.   
«Stai zitta troia» sibilò. La battaglia ebbe inizio senza che Alex potesse neanche rendersene conto. All’improvviso un vampiro fu addosso a Nando che non riuscì né a contrattaccare né ad evitare l’assalto. Alex si mosse quanto più velocemente il corpo gli permettesse per andare in suo aiuto ma era troppo lontano e il vampiro aveva già scoperto i denti avvinghiandosi al collo del fratello, che cercava debolmente di divincolarsi. Accelerò il passo ma all’improvviso il vampiro si accasciò di lato, in preda al dolore. Genn gli aveva iniettato del sangue di morto direttamente nel collo. Con un grido di rabbia sollevò l’accetta che aveva in mano e calò la lama sul collo del vampiro, ponendo fine alla sua immortalità.   
Si voltò immediatamente verso Nando per accertarsi delle sue condizioni, era stremato ma vivo e per ora tanto bastava.   
«Grazie fratellino» sussurrò così piano che Alessio avrebbe potuto benissimo fraintendere le sue parole. Non ebbe il tempo di accertarsene che Genn richiamò la sua attenzione.  
«Alè a sinistra»  
Alex si voltò ruotando istintivamente l’accetta nella direzione indicatagli, con il risultato che tranciò il braccio del vampiro con i capelli tirati all’indietro. Questi ringhiò di dolore ma subito si buttò al collo di Alex, trattenendolo con gli arti rimastigli. Nel contraccolpo Alex perse l’equilibrio e la presa sull’arma cadendo sulla schiena con il vampiro su di lui. I denti aguzzi della creatura erano vicinissimi al suo collo quando un forte calcio spostò di poco il viso del vampiro. Genn, subito dopo, mirò alla testa con la pistola che aveva in mano e fece fuoco. Dando ad Alex la possibilità di liberarsi quel tanto che bastava per recuperare l’accetta. Sparò ancora alla gola della creatura che lasciò completamente la presa su di Alex, permettendogli di alzarsi e calare l’ascia sulla sua nuca.   
«Un altro è andato» disse a sé stesso. Si guardò velocemente intorno per vedere come se la cavavano i suoi fratelli e notò che Pasquale si stava difendendo con difficoltà dall’attacco di uno di loro. Gli andò incontro senza curarsi di ciò che gli stava intorno e senza rendersi conto che un vampiro lo stava attaccando da sinistra. Un colpo di pistola lo fece voltare all’improvviso, Genn aveva nuovamente piantato un proiettile in testa al vampiro che adesso si muoveva un po’ più lentamente. Permettendo a Ciro, che era più vicino, di colpirlo con facilità alla gola e ucciderlo una volta per tutte.   
«Grazie» urlò Alex in direzione di Genn.  
«La prossima volta stai attento, coglione» gli rispose questo stizzito ma Alex avrebbe giurato di aver scorto l’accenno di un sorriso sulla sua bocca prima di pronunciare la frase.   
Velocemente si concentrò di nuovo sul vampiro che stava attaccando Pasquale che nel frattempo era riuscito a divincolarsi leggermente, allontanando i denti della creatura dal suo collo.   
Con un suono gutturale calò l’accetta sul collo del vampiro, la cui testa ricadde sul petto del più grande.   
Il fratello lo guardò stanco ma sorridente. Non era solo un sorriso di ringraziamento, c’era qualcosa di sottinteso in quell’espressione che Alessio non colse, neanche quando lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
«Vado ad aiutare Genn» informò il fratello maggiore prima di girare sui tacchi e buttarsi nuovamente nella mischia. Nel frattempo erano giunti altri due vampiri che prima non aveva scorto ed uno di loro si dirigeva verso Genn, che intanto combatteva con la donna dai capelli rossi. Sebbene non amasse particolarmente le armi da fuoco prese quella che portava assicurata alla cintura puntandola contro la testa del vampiro che correva verso il biondo e sparò. Riuscì a colpirlo al collo e in questo modo a rallentarlo. Il biondo si voltò attirato dal rumore dello sparo ed Alex senza neanche pensarci gli lanciò la sua accetta, prendendo poi a due mani la pistola e puntandola contro la donna che stava attaccando Genn, lasciando a quest’ultimo il vampiro colpito precedentemente. Il primo proiettile le colpì una spalla, facendola ringhiare di dolore, il secondo la colpì al petto.  
«Sei un cacciatore ed hai pure una mira di merda, fallito» lo schernì quella. La successiva pallottola la colpì in piena fronte facendola cadere tramortita.   
“Fortuna che Genn ha ‘sti proiettili pieni di sangue di morto” si ritrovò a pensare, raggiungendo l’amico che osservava con disprezzo la testa mozzata ai suoi piedi. Quando fu abbastanza vicino gli piantò in viso due occhi furenti.  
«Mi hai lanciato una cazzo di accetta! Potevi uccidermi, deficiente. Che ti è saltato in mente?» era furioso, e la sua voce passava da tonalità acute a tonalità bassissime in meno di un millisecondo.  
«Ma l’hai presa, no? Quindi è andato tutto bene» provò a difendersi, realizzando solo in quel momento che effettivamente non era stata l’idea del secolo.   
Genn chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie. «Tu sei completamente stupido» aggiunse dopo un po’. «Abbassati» aggiunse d’improvviso sgranando gli occhi. E come gli era successo prima Alessio obbedì senza riflettere. Si piegò su sé stesso e sentì Genn sparare un colpo e poi un altro. Si alzò nell’esatto momento in cui l’amico abbassava l’arma e notò che un vampiro correva verso di loro, puntando al collo esposto di Genn. Toccò la sua spalla con una mano e quello si spostò del giusto spazio per permettergli di lanciare l’accetta che aveva ripreso dalle mani dell’amico e conficcarla in piena faccia alla creatura che correva loro incontro. Genn girò sui tacchi e scattò in avanti, divelse l’accetta e tagliò la testa del vampiro velocemente, finendo il lavoro. Tornando verso Alex ne notò un altro che si avvicinava da destra, puntò la pistola verso di lui ma il grilletto scattò a vuoto. «Cazzo» lo sentì imprecare Alex. Buttò a terra la pistola scarica e fece per prenderne un’altra più piccola che teneva nascosta negli scarponi. Prima che potesse sparare però, Alex aveva già colpito il vampiro in un occhio.   
“Non male, non era dove stavo mirando ma non male” si complimentò tra sé e sé.   
«Ricordami di insegnarti a sparare quando tutto questo sarà finito» gli disse Genn superandolo e piantando l’accetta nel collo del vampiro, la cui testa però non si staccò del tutto.   
«Facciamo che tu spari e io accetto?» propose Alex andando in aiuto dell’amico e tagliando l’ultimo lembo di carne che teneva la testa ancora mezza attaccata al corpo.  
Genn in risposta fece schioccare la lingua sotto al palato.   
Si guardarono intorno, gli unici due vampiri ancora in vita stavano lottando con Ciro e Nando. In breve Ciro ebbe la meglio e prese ad accatastare i corpi assieme a Pasquale e Leo.   
Nando, invece, stava ancora combattendo con la vampira dai capelli rossi. Alex si accorse, avvicinandosi, che più che combattendo stava sfogando la frustrazione su di lei. Le aveva tranciato di netto tutti gli arti e adesso le stava facendo bere a forza il sangue di morto da una delle boccette che si portavano dietro.   
Alex lo guardò spaventato e preoccupato, non aveva mai visto quell’espressione sul viso di suo fratello. Una profonda ruga compariva al centro della sua fronte, la bocca era atteggiata in un ghigno quasi ferino e avrebbe potuto giurare che dalla sua gola uscisse un rumore simile ad un ringhio.   
«Nando?» lo chiamò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Quello si girò di scatto e non appena vide Alex smise l’espressione che aveva poco prima, tornando ad essere il fratello che lui conosceva.   
Guardò la vampira sotto di lui, ridotta a poco più di un cadavere agonizzante. Il più grande si scostò da lei con un’espressione schifata, che Alex non seppe se fosse dovuta allo scempio commesso o al disgusto per la creatura.   
«Finiscila tu» gli disse con tono stanco.   
«Lo perderai prima o poi» la donna stava ancora parlando ma era poco più di un rantolo. Alex la sentì solo perché gli si trovava vicinissimo. «Non potrai salvarlo per sempre»  
Nando si voltò di scatto, l’accetta stretta in mano, e la uccise con un grido gutturale. Quando tutto finì respirava a fatica, teneva ancora l’arma in pugno così forte che le nocche erano sbiancate. Per un attimo Alex ne fu intimorito, ma poi i suoi piedi si mossero per lui e la sua voce parlò senza che sapesse davvero cosa dire.  
«Nando» gli fu vicino e gli mise una mano sul braccio «È tutto finito. Stiamo tutti bene, tranquillo»   
Il maggiore puntò gli occhi stanchi nei suoi, sospirò ed annuì.   
«Per fortuna» sussurrò piano cingendo le spalle di Alessio con il braccio e appoggiandosi a lui per tornare dagli altri che stavano predisponendo il tutto per bruciare i resti.   
Un cumulo di corpi e teste mozzate si trovava ai loro piedi, un forte odore di benzina si levava dai resti, Genn doveva averne portata un bel po’ nel suo zaino.   
«Tutto bene?» gli chiese Pasquale non appena Nando fu abbastanza lontano da loro da non poterli sentire. Alex esitò prima di rispondere, non sapeva se andasse tutto bene, quell’espressione su Nando non l’aveva mai vista e non riusciva a dimenticare l’istante in cui aveva fatto paura persino a lui. Gli occhi del fratello maggiore erano in attesa di un qualsiasi cenno che gli facesse capire qualcosa ed Alex si limitò ad annuire. Pasquale sembrò accontentarsi di quella risposta e lo lasciò stare. Ciro intanto aveva finito di raccogliere gli ultimi resti così Genn si fece avanti, accese un fiammifero e lo gettò sui corpi. Il fuoco attecchì quasi subito, riempiendo l’aria dell’acre odore della carne bruciata. Rimasero tutti in silenzio ad osservare il loro successo, troppo stanchi per esultare o per proferire parola.  
Nando fu il primo a staccarsi dal cerchio che avevano inconsapevolmente formato intorno al falò. Leo lo seguì e di seguito anche gli altri suoi fratelli. Lui e Genn rimasero per ultimi a scrutare il groviglio di corpi che bruciava sfrigolando di tanto in tanto. Il biondo sembrava completamente rapito dalle fiamme danzanti, a stento sbatteva le palpebre e respirava pianissimo.  
«Genn?» lo chiamò Alessio senza ricevere risposta «Genn, andiamo. Il fuoco è quasi spento. È finita»   
Gli occhi blu di Genn scattarono verso di lui carichi di un’espressione strana che Alex non seppe decodificare all’istante, per poi nuovamente acquisire la solita espressione distaccata.   
«Hai ragione. Andiamo»   
Raccattarono le armi e qualsiasi cosa potesse ricondurre a loro e tornarono verso la macchina di Alessio.


	5. Chapter 5

Nel breve tragitto verso il motel nessuno parlò finché Nando non decise di interrompere quel silenzio inconcepibile. Gli Iodice di rado stavano in silenzio.  
«Leo ma precisamente tutto questo peso dove lo nascondi? Sei bassino per pesare così tanto, non mi passa più il sangue nelle gambe»  
«Coglione» sibilò Leo tra i denti dandogli una gomitata nelle costole, sorridendo alla fine.   
«Se stai scomodo lo prendo io in braccio Leo» replicò Ciro, con un sorriso malizioso.   
Nando lo fulminò con lo sguardo, cosa che a Leo non sfuggì.  
«In effetti forse è meglio che cambi un po’. Del resto è Ciro quello con più resistenza tra di voi, tu Nando invece…» lasciò la frase a metà, guardando Nando di sottecchi.  
Pasquale scoppiò a ridere, capendo al volo il doppio senso. Anche Ciro rise non appena vide l’espressione di Nando che si stava facendo rosso in viso.   
Alex invece voleva sotterrarsi. Accelerò più che poteva sperando di arrivare il più in fretta possibile al motel. Guardò di sottecchi Genn che non diceva nulla ma sembrava divertito dalla situazione e si rilassò giusto un po’.  
«Non farci caso, fanno sempre così. Non si contengono» bisbigliò Alex, non curandosi della fragorosa risata che era scoppiata sul sedile posteriore.   
Genn scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso. «Non mi crea problemi»   
Alex alzò un angolo della bocca e si rilassò. «Beato te. Se fossero i tuoi fratelli maggiori sono certo che imbarazzerebbero anche te»   
Genn si incupì solo per un istante. Poi rispose atono: «Probabilmente sì».   
I suoi fratelli continuarono a battibeccare su questo o quell’argomento per tutta la durata del viaggio, mentre Genn, che si era rannicchiato sul sedile, guardava fuori dal finestrino perso in chissà quali pensieri.   
Arrivati al motel la prima cosa che fece Alex fu andare a chiedere un’altra stanza, perché stanco com’era non aveva voglia di sentire le battute indecenti dei suoi fratelli. Fortunatamente per quella notte, o per meglio dire per quella mattina, ne era libera un’altra vicina a quella che già avevano prenotato. Quando tornò dagli altri notò Genn sulle scalinate antecedenti l’entrata che guardava le ultime stelle che ancora rilucevano in cielo, prima che il chiarore del giorno le cancellasse.   
«Ho preso un’altra stanza» esordì sedendosi vicino a lui «se vuoi possiamo dividerla»  
Genn continuò a fissare il cielo in silenzio e lui si perse a guardare il suo profilo. Era troppo stanco per pensare se fosse o meno inquietante guardare il suo amico (erano davvero diventati amici in così breve tempo?) in quel modo.   
«Alè smettila di guardarmi così. Mi metti l’ansia.»  
«Scusa» si affrettò a rispondere, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Viaggio da solo da un po’» iniziò il biondo dopo qualche istante di silenzio. «Credo che la caccia in solitaria si addica di più a me»  
«Considerando che stavano bevendo il tuo sangue come se fossi l’ultimo milk shake rimasto da McDonald non direi che la caccia in solitaria ti si addice» replicò ridendo appena.  
Genn rispose guardandolo male, ma alla fine un leggero sorriso gli si dipinse sulle labbra.   
«Tu non hai mai viaggiato da solo?» chiese ad un tratto.  
«No, mai. Da sempre viaggio con i miei fratelli o con mio padre»  
«Ti andrebbe di viaggiare da solo?» gli chiese a bruciapelo puntandogli uno sguardo esitante in viso.   
Alex dapprima non capì la domanda e quindi rimase qualche minuto in silenzio. «A volte ci ho pensato, ma non credo che da solo riuscirei a cavarmela. Mi piacerebbe provare a creare un gruppo mio, senza i miei fratelli. Non perché io non mi trovi bene con loro, sebbene spesso e volentieri siano imbarazzanti, ma perché in questo modo sento sempre di essere bloccato e di non andare mai avanti» sospirò. «Non ha molto senso vero?» concluse con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
«Per me ha senso» rispose l’altro serio.   
Anche Alex si fece serio d’un tratto. Un pensiero gli attraversò la mente. “E se…”  
«Genn» esordì prima di aver pensato davvero a ciò che voleva dire. «Ti andrebbe… Cioè mi chiedevo… Che ne pensi se provassimo a viaggiare insieme?»   
Genn puntò i grandi occhi tondi in quelli piccoli e castani di Alex.  
«Intendo solo io e te. Senza i miei fratelli. E se la cosa non dovesse andare bene potremmo sempre separarci…»   
Genn distolse lo sguardo con un’espressione indecifrabile in volto. Si alzò lentamente senza rispondere e si diresse verso la stanza che Alessio aveva appena prenotato.  
«Solo se prometti di non tirarmi più accette in battaglia» disse senza guardarlo, ma dal tono Alessio avrebbe giurato che stava sorridendo.   
«Ma tu l’hai presa al volo, sei stato bravo e…»  
«Alè! Niente accette volanti.» disse in tono perentorio.   
«Niente accette volanti» rispose sorridendo. «Promesso».   
Genn se ne andò in stanza, mentre Alex rimase ancora qualche istante seduto sulle scalinate. Il cielo si stava schiarendo all’orizzonte e lui sentì la calma scendergli nell’animo. Qualcosa che prima che non aveva mai provato. In quel momento, dopo una battaglia, dopo aver salvato le persone a lui più care e con il pensiero che l’indomani sarebbe partito con Genn, Alex poteva finalmente dire di sentirsi bene.   
Un rumore di passi provenienti da dietro di lui lo fece voltare. Pasquale, che doveva appena essere uscito dalla doccia, si sedette accanto a lui.   
«Sei stato bravo oggi» gli disse scombinandogli i capelli come faceva spesso quando era più piccolo.  
Alex sorrise. «Sono felice di essere riuscito ad aiutarvi. Se non ci fosse stato Genn probabilmente non ce l’avrei fatta»   
Pasquale non disse nulla, si limitò ad ascoltarlo e a guardarlo, aspettando che lui continuasse.   
«Quando siamo arrivati nel bosco ho sentito Nando urlare e mi sono agitato. Stavo per agire in maniera sconsiderata. Ma Genn è riuscito a calmarmi, semplicemente guardandomi. Non so nemmeno come abbia fatto, so solo che all’improvviso mi sono sentito di nuovo lucido»  
Pasquale sorrise ed Alessio continuò.  
«Credo… Credo che combattiamo bene insieme. Stanotte è come se fossimo stati sincronizzati, riuscivo a capirlo con uno sguardo o un gesto. Non so come fosse possibile. Ci conosciamo da solo un giorno. Io… Io sto solo dicendo cretinate»  
«Non credo che siano cretinate. Vi ho visto combattere, siete in sintonia. Riuscite entrambi a prevedere le mosse che state per compiere e vi muovete in modo da essere sempre l’uno nel campo visivo dell’altro. È incredibile che riusciate a farlo conoscendovi così poco. Immagina cosa potreste fare se vi conosceste a fondo»   
Alex non rispose, lasciando sedimentare quelle parole dentro di sé. Si era sempre fidato di Pasquale e il fatto che avesse visto ciò che lui aveva percepito lo tranquillizzava.  
«Gli ho chiesto di viaggiare insieme» disse all’improvviso.  
Pasquale sorrise.  
«Da soli. Io e lui»  
«Mi sembra l’idea migliore»   
Alessio annuì. «Credi che gli altri possano rimanerci male?»  
«Nando forse all’inizio farà un po’ di storie ma alla fine non potrà che esserne felice»  
Alessio rise abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Mi mancherete» sussurrò appena.  
«Anche tu, piccoletto» Pasquale gli cinse le spalle e lo portò più vicino a sé. «Ma ci sentiremo spesso. Sono sicuro che Nando non vorrà mai che ti perdessi qualche dettaglio della nostra vita amorosa» lo prese in giro.  
«Quella è l’unica cosa che non mi mancherà per nulla» rispose con finto tono scorbutico.  
«In ogni caso credo che anche i nostri drammi stiano per finire» il tono di Pasquale era diverso, come se tutto ad un tratto stesse parlando più a sé stesso che con Alessio.  
«Cosa intendi?»  
Il più grande si riscosse. «Credo che in questi giorni anche Nando abbia capito qualcosa di più su sé stesso»  
Alessio non si soffermò troppo sull’ “anche” usato dal fratello. «Quando eravamo nel bosco, lui… lui ad un certo punto mi ha fatto paura. Aveva uno sguardo strano, come se non ragionasse più. Sembrava che l’unica cosa che volesse era ferire quella donna» il tono di Alex somigliava a quello di Pasquale di poco prima, stava ragionando con sé stesso piuttosto che raccontandogli qualcosa.  
L’altro sbuffò di stanchezza. «La vampira se l’è ripresa con Leo. Non so perché, forse aveva il sangue più dolce, o forse aveva percepito i sentimenti di Nando e si stava divertendo con lui. Continuava a bere il sangue di Leo costringendolo a guardare, lo mordeva ovunque solo per vedere il volto di Nando sofferente. Non che a noi non dispiacesse, ma per Nando è diverso, credo» terminò la frase con un sorriso mesto. «Non mi sento di giudicare Nando per come ha reagito» aggiunse.  
Alessio rimase in silenzio, guardandosi le scarpe. Pasquale lo strinse un altro po’ a sé.   
«Adesso capisco come si deve essere sentito papà quando ci ha lasciato andare per la nostra strada»  
Alessio lo abbracciò di rimando. «Grazie per tutto». Pasquale gli scombinò di nuovo i capelli e poi aggiunse: «Tienitelo stretto quel ragazzo, credo che possa aiutarti a trovare la tua strada».  
Annuì istintivamente.  
«E ora vatti a lavare che puzzi di cane bagnato» disse il più grande ridendo.  
Alessio rise e si diresse verso la sua stanza felice e con il cuore leggero.

L’indomani mattina un ancora stanchissimo Alessio fu svegliato dalla voce incazzata di Nando che spalancò incurante la porta della sua stanza.  
«Che cazzo è ‘sta storia che parti senza dirmi niente? Senza offesa per Genn, ma non puoi andartene di punto in bianco senza consultarci tutti»   
Alex si stropicciò gli occhi un paio di volte prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco le figure che gli erano piombate in camera. Nando era il più vicino al suo letto, Leo era subito dietro di lui, Ciro e Pasquale erano poco dopo l’uscio della stanza ed una piccola figura mingherlina se ne stava appoggiata allo stipite della porta con le braccia conserte.   
«Allora che hai da dire a tua discolpa?» lo incalzò Nando.  
«Che è prima mattina e sai quanto io odi parlare di prima mattina» nella sua testa Alessio aveva proferito la frase in un italiano perfetto ma a giudicare dai versi confusi degli altri probabilmente si era limitato a mugugnare qualche parola sconnessa.  
«Dai lascialo stare. Tua fratello è maggiorenne, sarà pure libero di far quel che gli pare» intervenne conciliante Leo.  
«Ovvio che è libero di fare quello che gli pare, ma dovrebbe prima informarmi»   
«Coglione» riuscì ad articolare Alex ridendo.   
«Sono molto offeso. La prima parola che sei riuscito a dire questa mattina è un insulto al migliore dei tuoi tre fratelli. Sai questo cosa significa?»  
«No Nando ti prego no…» ma prima che potesse dire altro Nando gli si era buttato addosso schiacciandolo completamente con il suo peso.   
«Montoneeeeee» esclamò Pasquale buttandosi sui due fratelli.  
«Ciro muoviti» lo chiamò Nando.  
«No, no Ciro ti prego…aouch! Mi si è rotta una costola» esclamò Alex quando anche l’ultimo dei fratelli fu su di lui.   
«Sul serio? E voi dovreste avere tutti più di trent’anni?» chiese Leo con un sopracciglio alzato. «Tu puoi crederci?»   
Alex non riusciva a vedere cosa aveva risposto Genn con tutti e tre i suoi fratelli a schiacciarlo, ma immaginava che avesse un’espressione allibita.  
«Leo ti butti o no?» chiese spazientito Ciro.  
Alex sentì Leo sbuffare e avvicinarsi al letto.   
«Ahia Leo il polpaccio!» si lamentò Pasquale.  
«Fai piano ora che ti bu…» iniziò Nando ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando anche Leo fu in cima al cumulo.  
Alex riusciva a stento a respirare e non sapeva bene neanche lui perché ogni volta con i suoi fratelli si divertivano a buttarsi l’uno sopra l’altro, ma era bello giocare così con loro.   
«Sono felice che parti con Genn. Credo che voi due vi troverete bene insieme» gli disse Nando mentre ad uno ad uno i ragazzi scendevano dal letto.   
Alex sorrise perché con tutto quel peso sul torace non sarebbe riuscito a fare nient’altro.   
«E grazie per la faccenda del bosco. Io… non so cosa mi sia preso»  
«Non preoccuparti» riuscì solamente a dire dopo che anche Pasquale lo liberò del suo peso. 

Ognuno di loro finì di sistemare le proprie cose e dopo un’oretta si ritrovarono dinanzi le macchine. Genn aveva già messo i suoi bagagli nel retro della macchina di Alex e adesso si apprestava ad ordinare anche i bagagli di Alex, borbottando che sicuramente lui li avrebbe messi a caso facendo cadere tutto alla prima curva.   
«Allora ci sentiamo» esordì Alessio rivolto ai suoi fratelli.   
«Vieni qui» disse Pasquale abbracciandolo. «Fatti sentire, non fare cose pericolose e averti papà appena puoi»  
Alessio annuì e poi abbracciò Ciro.  
«Non ti preoccupare li tengo a bada io ‘sti tre coglioni» disse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e una stretta veloce. «Sia mai che ci facciano finire di nuovo tutti legati mani e piedi da dei vampiri»  
«Mi fido di più di Leo, Ciro» rispose ridendo e abbracciando l’amico che poi si diresse veloce in macchina.   
«Non parleresti così se sapessi che è stato lui a farci finire nei guai» Ciro aveva quel tono che lo caratterizzava, per il quale non sapevi mai se stava dicendo la verità o se scherzava.  
«Ciro. Smettila. Hai promesso» la voce di Leo arrivò attutita, ma non per questo meno incazzata.  
«Non dico nulla» disse dando un’altra pacca sulla spalla ad Alessio e prendendo posto nell’auto.  
«Non fare cazzate, capito? E per qualsiasi cosa chiama» disse Nando stringendolo forte a sé.   
«Neanche tu» rise Alex indicando Leo con lo sguardo.   
«Se vuoi ti chiamo per tenerti informato sulla nostra vita amorosa» gli rispose il più grande ridendo.  
«No grazie. Sto bene così» si affrettò a dire Alex.   
Quando lui ebbe salutato tutti, anche Genn si avvicinò e salutò la sua famiglia.   
«Fate buon viaggio» urlò Nando quando erano già in macchina.   
Genn rispose scuotendo una mano dal finestrino mentre Alex accendeva la macchina. Guardò il biondino accanto a lui che si sistemava sul sedile del passeggero.  
Erano stati dei giorni strani quelli appena trascorsi, erano successe cose che aveva già affrontato eppure gli sembravano diverse quella volta.  
Non era stata la prima volta che affrontava un gruppo di vampiri, ma di sicuro non aveva mai combattuto in quel modo.   
Non era stata la prima volta che incontrava altri cacciatori al di là del suo gruppo, ma era stata la prima che un essere umano lo incuriosisse così tanto.  
Non era la prima volta che pensava di poter lasciare i suoi fratelli, ma era la prima volta che lo stava facendo davvero.  
Non che ci avesse pensato più di tanto in realtà. Aveva visto Genn e aveva desiderato di viaggiare insieme a lui. Forse perché era curioso di provare ancora quella perfetta sintonia che avevano avuto sul campo di battaglia o forse per vedere se fosse vera, e non solo uno stupido scherzo della sua mente. Inoltre voleva scoprire qualcos’altro del biondino seduto accanto a lui e contemporaneamente farsi scoprire da lui.   
Alzò un sopracciglio, sbuffò e scosse la testa. “Che puttanate vado pensando”. Genn lo guardò interrogativo, avvicinando le sopracciglia, guardandolo negli occhi e facendo diventare i suoi pensieri blu un’altra volta. Lui, in risposta, mise in moto la macchina e chiese: «Allora dove si va?», sentendosi in quel momento calmo e felice come poche altre volte nella sua vita, perché sapeva che qualsiasi sarebbe stata la risposta ci sarebbero andati insieme.


End file.
